Pony Quest: Revenge of the Cursed Prince
by HyperAlicornGamer25101
Summary: Dhoulmagus has returned, and using the magic he absorbed, he merged multiple worlds to cause chaos. Fortitude the Dragon from Mobius awakens in the magical land of Ponyville and must work with the Ponies to quest for glory, gather outworld allies, while fighting outworld hostiles and mobius hostiles led by one to believe Fortitude is the culprit.
1. Awakening

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**H.A. Gamer: The OC used for this is Fortitude the Dragon. I did made him spoke in the first one, but he'll remain mute for the rest of the chapter, just like in classic JRPG games. Also, no equipment at the start. I did list the equipment on my Profile, but that won't be shown until the end. Same with the spells. Also, I do know english but I am average at writing, which I like to do. So I hope you enjoy my new Crossover Fanfic.**

**Disc:**** I do not own MLP, Sonic, or any Franchises Included.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I've awaken in a comfy bed. I'm inside some kind of cottage, which is not the modern-type. My place is at Mobius, where there's cities and towns built by us mobians. I however am not part of the Society as I am distrusted. However... Being a lonely type doesn't bother me. I'm the only one with magic from another world, as they rumored. But travelling through worlds may help me know, to unravel the secrets that were keeping me away.

I noticed something missing. My sword. Someone must've stolen it...

But for now, my surroundings. Yes I am inside a Cottage, which is wooden. Rugs as well. So my quick surrounding examining is done, and I find my way out so I can explore. I make my way down the steps by walking there.

"Just a Minute, Angel." There was a voice of the Shiness and female. Coming into my sight, and me into hers, we both gasped. A Butter-Yellow creature with feathered wings, with eyes light blue as the crystal. "Oh! You're awake!"

"Fluttershy...? Who's awake...?"

"Oh! Just a Minute!" She shouted as loud as she can, before turning and swiping me into a glompy push, bringing me back to bed. "You shouldn't be on your feet." I tried to struggle up, showing I am fine, but then she just stared at me. I don't know what it was, but her eyes are making me in fear. "You will stay in bed until further notice." she ordered with a harsh mothery tone. And I nodded, not wanting to disobey.

"Fluttershy?" Up coming from the stairs is a Purple Creature with a horn on its forehead, and wings like Fluttershy's. She gasped upon looking at me. "A Dragon!"

"Yes Twilight. But he doesn't look like any other Dragons." Fluttershy said, and this Twilight Creature came close to take a look at me.

"You're right." I watch her some kind of Horn coated in red aura, some kind of magic. Wait... She is using magic. Just like mine. But hers is different. "Amazing! He has magic! Unicorns and Alicorns are the only ones that can cast and hold magic."

"Unicorn... Alicorn..." I whispered quiet as I can, "Unicorns to my knowledge are Myths. But Alicorn... Is that what this Twilight is? Twilight noticed my words however.

"It spoke!" Twilight yelped,

"Twilight! Not so loud." Fluttershy scolded,

"Sorry, but a new creature that spoke." Twilight stared with crazy smile, "I need to write a letter. This is a new discovery!"

Too late to stop her, she gallops out of Fluttershy's Cottage. What is this about?

"Forgive me. Ever since Twilight Sparkle's became a Student, she's excited to learn." Fluttershy said, "Oh yes. I'm Fluttershy. I lived here in the cottage. I saw you trying to defend yourself against the Manticore." She saw me...? "It would be wrong of me if I hadn't come to the rescue. Everfree Forest is the dangerous place, and you could be Monster Food."

Then I hear chickens chucking out loud. Fluttershy finds it that they must be in danger.

"Oh no. Somethings wrong." She said, "Can you please wait in bed." then turns around to trot out of her cottage. I went to the window and looked out, and something made me gasped. Blue blobby creatures with eyes bouncing at the Chickens. Not wanting to see Fluttershy hurt, I went down the stairs and outside the cottage. "W-Wait!" I ignored her and sprinted to those blobby creatures, using my fist to punch the blobs. The others jumped at me, and I countered with my punching skills. After two were knocked conscious, three fled. "Oh my goodness. Thank you."

"Fluttershy!" I turn to see the Purple Alicorn that is Twilight and the Tall White Alicorn who's taller, and her mane flows rainbow bright, are coming here. "Why are the Chickens Panicking? I heard it from afar."

"It was those Blue Monsters that attacked. But thanks to this Dragon, he protected them and my best pet Elizabeak." Fluttershy explained, making Twilight gasped,

"But he has no weapon. How can he-"

"So it's you." The Tall white said, making the two others Confused, "The Champion we've summoned."

"Champion?" Fluttershy and Twilight said,

"Do not worry. He won't harm our Subjects." she assured, and I nodded with agreement. "First, I like for you to come with me to Twilight's Castle so we can get the meeting started. I will answer your questions there." Not wanting to disobey, I complied with a 'okay' before she flares up her horn, and finding my visions covered in flash white.


	2. Cursed Prince

**H.A. Gamer: And thus we begin the Quest, and Sweetie Belle joins the Party, using magic to help Fortitude.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I've arrived at the Castle, owned by the Six Ponies of Harmony. I introduced them as Fortitude, and refrain from speaking alot. This infuriated Twilight, who wants to get answers out of me. I wasn't bothered however. I have noticed that there are only two Ponies availabe and not six.

"I see you noticed something Different from the Story Fluttershy told you." Celestia said, "They are all absent, but not without a reason. They've been captured by a Jester who is similar to Discord. He captured four of my elements, leaving Equestria Defenseless."

"And super Defenseless once the other two is mine." Came a voice out of nowhere, a bipedal creature in uniform. It has Red-Purple Striped jester clothing, with orange pants and black boots. He holds some kind of a staff, with the head of a bronze serpent. "Oh Hello! I mearly forgot the other two." Without any warning, a blast of darkness creates a bubble around Fluttershy and Twilight.

"Let us go!"

"Please! Don't do this!"

"NO! You will not take my Subjects!" White Alicorn Celestia charged forward, but was stopped by the Jester's magic, knocking her unconscious. I take my turn and charge in with a punch, but that Jester blasted me too, knocking me to the crystal walls. I struggle on my knees.

"A Pity. You are still weak, just like other Heroes." He hovers with Twilight and Fluttershy in a Bubble. "Farewell, Dragon." He lets out an evil laugh before warping with the two elements, away from Ponyville Castle.

"Without the Elements..." Celestia whispered, at her last conscious breath. I looked at her, "Equestria will fall... Fortitude, you must stop that Jester. He plans to destroy everything by enslaving the Elements... Please..." With her last breath, she is knocked out. I picked her up and ran to the guest room. I open the door and placed her on the bed. I turn to see the White Unicorn at same average height as other Ponies I saw, with her mane pink and light blue.

"Did you see that Monster? He took my Sister Rarity!" She said, "And even my Crusader Friends. I was the only one Alive. OH!" She spotted my dragonic body. "You're the new guy Celestia was talking about. Let me come with." She pleaded, "I want to rescue my friends. I cannot let that Monster get away taking away the Elements."

**Sweetie Belle has joined the Party**

I won't be able to stop her anyways. She looks desperate to rescuing her big sister. But we might need a plan in finding the first Element.

"We should head to the Everfree Forest." Sweetie Belle said, "My friend Zecora can help us."

The unicorn who introduced me Sweetie Belle lead me out of the Castle and into the forest, while remaining undetected from the folks of Ponyville. Then monsters out of nowhere attacking. Vicious ones like Slimes and Bats. Then Sweetie Belle stepped in front of me and facing the monsters.

"It's too dangerous fighting without a weapon. Let me take care of them." She flared up her horn and out comes lightning. "Zap!" Bolts of electricity fired upon the Slimes and Bats, repelling them away. We followed the road, and battled different monsters trying to end us. It only took minutes but we've managed to battle through and reach the house. Inside is a Black & White striped Zebra. "Zecora! I brought a guest."

This Zecora came to the living sight of mine. She who looks tribal with her golden rings on her neck, and on her right forehoof.

"What vicious Dragon have you brought?" She asked,

"He's not dangerous. Celestia was able to summon him." Sweetie explained, "We were wondering if that Jester came through here."

"Yes. I saw him with your friend Scootaloo." Zecora answered, "In trouble she is. Brainwashed by Devil he is. But a weapon, That Dragon must acquire."

"We'll find a weapon some day." Sweetie Belle assured, "But for now. Finding Scootaloo is top priority." She levitated my arm to drag me out of the House and deeper into the forest. There I can see more Slimes. She lets go and fires Zap spells. Behind her are slimes jumping on her, but I moved and punched them back. Using basic martial arts, I knocked back every Slimes leaping on her, while Sweetie Belle thunder bolts more slimes. Through the forest before they spotted the orange pegasus. Something different is controlling her. A Dark purple aura is what surrounds the pegasus, as her eyes are bright blood red. "Scootaloo...?"

She growls and lets a stomp, summoning Moles wielding Shovels. The cursed lets out a hostile command. "Kill!" Then she gallops into the Caves. I ran forward and knuckled the first mole, then the second, then the third.

"Let's follow Scootaloo!" I nodded and ran after her, while Sweetie Belle followed me by a Gallop of her hooves. We reach the dead end, trapping Scootaloo to the corner.

"I will destroy the Age of Heroes!" Scootaloo roared in her demonic voice, before shocking with a beam of fire. A barrier was formed around us, protecting us. The Blue alicorn with wings came to my sight, galloping to us.

"So. Dhoulmagus did numbers to our Sacred Subjects." She said, "Allow me to remove the curse from Scootaloo." I nodded and allow her to beam down Scootaloo, before seeing her Dark aura vaccumed and dissolving, fading to transparent existance. She awakens to eye on the White Unicorn.

"Sweetie Belle?" She ran and glomp the Orange Pegasus,

"I was so worried." Sweetie weeped,

"Come, let's head back to the Ponyville Castle." Luna commanded, and I nodded, before I watch her dark blue horn coated with magic, and in a flash we teleported right back into the throne room of Ponyville Castle. Upon entry I see the Pink Alicorn, and a White Unicorn Stallion. The white stallion who doesn't look happy.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Curses. That new Dragovain is strong." said Dhoulmagus, who was watching through the Crystal Ball. Behimd him are six creatures in robes, and behind the robed are the Equine Creatures cursed by Dark magic, now under his command. "Fellas, I think it's time. Destroy that Dragovain, so that we can take over Equestria, Mobius, and all other realms."

"AYE!"


End file.
